User talk:Steve
Welcome to the discussion page, click on the edit tab above & write your message, then click on the "Save page" button below. I'm waiting to hear from you. ''' '''Steve Back to Steve Toth ---- hi Steve, I am new here and have no clue....and I do not know why I end up here but I guess ...it has to do with my love of poetry.......hehe...... Do you really mean it when you write nice comments on some of my poems?.....Do U really think I can be a poet one day?...or you are just too nice.......and laugh at by back......I had no idea to which of U I should address this question but U? I also like your page it is beautiful.......with all those flowers... say my hi to Sheila ...... love hedi Hi Hedi. I answered you in an email. I hope you got it. I'm sure there are people who would find the idea that I would do something just to be nice impossible to believe. Steve steve ... i see you put the links to the peace poets back on the Poetry page. good. i put them into a table way at the bottom thinking that would not interfere with the poetry. joyce doesn't want them there and deleted them. i put them back. and i will continue to put them back if she deletes them again. they should be there. if you think so as well, please let her know or she will think it is just me trying to screw with her. thanks. -ts- ---- hi steve ... you ole rabble-rouser you! ;) lol hey ... i thnk the idea of an Open Up page is a great idea. in fact i just created one. seeing it's your idea ... jump on in and show us how it' done. you're good at that. i'll follow shortly. -ts- ---- Steve .... i put a poem under your roses. hope that was ok. and a little code for some color for you to check out. -ts- That was okay, but I changed it into one of my own rose passages. great. -ts- Is a Rumi, a poet, Super Toth? :) Takes time and help from ts and you start to create a page add snippets good luck for the retreat - expect some words of wisdom or poems - or both - it gets easier - just familiarisation and practice :) 82.69.58.117 Hi User 82.69.58.117 aka Lobster (?) I can use words of wisdom. I would like to see a poem from you. I see your name is missing from the roster today. I've read your poetry before & think you do a good job. I don't feel very super with this broken foot. I would like to not have it propped up all the time, but if I don't it swells up. How super is that? Steve : It will mend so for a man with no legs your affirmity is a blessing yes I felt I was a little too much all over so in a spate of false humility have been deleting myself hope the foot gets well and ends up as swell as could be aka 82.69.58.117 I like that picture of you on occupants. That side view would be suitable for engraving on a coin. The doctor says if I don't break it again the foot might be healed in three more months I'd sure like to get this walking cast boot off I've been wearing it for three months already Steve Diversity What is becoming clear is the diverse elements that are coming together. Good to see that efforts are manifesting a side projection as we cook and mould, the rite of write . . . http://i191.photobucket.com/albums/z44/dancerginja/angelothersidenow.jpg.jpgI love U